New Character (Not her introduction)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following New Character (Not her introduction) 0 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist a year ago What's your character's full name? Etheria Lunaria Pitch What's your favorite quote from your character? None yet What do they look like? Etheria’s skin has two different colors a deep dark purple with small red lines that look like veins going to her actual skin color which is pale almost white. Her arms seem to be completely covered by this dark purple color with the red veins reaching her face. It can be assumed that it is spreading as a small spot (about the size of a small coin) is on her neck. She has blue-gray eyes and dark brown almost black hair that goes down to the small of her back and is a little wavy. She has a slight part to her left that she keeps tucked behind her ear. She has a thin face with gaunt features and heavy bags under her eyes. She is also quite thin almost concerning with how thin she is. She usually wears a black dress that poofs outward from her hips some and it has lighter shades of black and shades of gray forming patterns and sections of the dress. The sleeves go to her elbows and are poof out as well. The dress seems to be at least one size too big for her now obvious at her waist and chest, but she used to be able to fit in to the dress quite comfortably. She commonly wears brown leather boots with a slight heel and that tie up. The boots go up to just below her knees. On her forward she seems to have to dark spots and a black tail with pale yellow spikes streaked with purple. What's their personality like? Etheria is quite reserved as she seems to always restrain some form of the whole truth in till she trusts an individual. She is hard working and often forgets that she has mental and physical restraints and puts too much on to her shoulders which can cause a breakdown (which isn’t good for anyone in the immediate vicinity). When she speaks her voice is rather monotone although she does show signs of emotion through her body language and actions, but her voice can show some emotion when she gets severely angry or upset. She is quite inquisitive about others and often buts in to situations she shouldn’t. She is quite intelligent and clever able to piece together events quite quickly. She is very perceptive and she can divide her attention quite well (such as examining a room while keeping an active conversation with someone). Her brain is always active and working and she can talk rather fast as she processes her information which means she can be hard to follow. She can shut herself away as her moods seem to change drastically from being open and talkative to being a recluse and snapping at anyone that dares approach her. She can be a tad bitter and not to mention seem cruel due to her honesty. She doesn’t like to take a careful or subtle approach but tackle a situation head on. She doesn’t acknowledge that she is suffering or in pain and deals with it herself. She is stronger than she appears however and is quite durable. What's their backstory before they came to the Society for Arcane Sciences? She used to live in a small village of her race which are a species that were once known to be half Infernum (a citizen of hell different from a demon) but since the ways to hell have been long since closed they only retain part of their hellish features and they only kept their long lives from their ancestors. Her race was called (incorrectly) Daemon due to their seemingly demonic features although they have mixed with other races such as humans other the centuries. Her village was the last of her race as humans other the years have slowly been killing off her kind. When she was a teenager and had been studying the ancient runes of her ancestors a Blight struck her village. It seemed to overtake their body and try to morph them but they would die in the process. Some survived but quickly the fifty Daemons in her village were dropping. She tried to find a way to stop this disease but once it reached the dark purple color reached the head it would cause the one infected to enter a coma and that is when they died. It seemed to try to change their very make up and soon she contracted the disease and endured months of agonizing pain. The disease spread to her head and those that survived feared that the last archaeologist of their people and all their history would die with her. However, she awoke from her coma a week later with her skin remaining permanently colored but not completely covering her body. She decided to leave the five that remained to try to find out more about this disease while the others worked on burying those that perished. She needed to know about the blight that almost destroyed her race. Along the way she discovered portals have been opening from other worlds and heard of a strange man with a mask in London and sought him out. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Not yet (But very soon) Do they have any nicknames? Ether or a child nickname Ria What do they study at the Society? She studies the Blight that struck her people, but she used to study hell and its inhabitants Do they have any jobs? None What is their age? 250 (25 in her race’s years) Are they human? If not, what are they? They are a Daemon (described in backstory. Honestly forgot this was there.) Are they single, dating someone, or married? Single What's their height? Five feet 6 inches What's their weight? 115 pounds Anything else we should know about this character? She can use a strange dark energy that takes the form of shadows due to her the Blight has changed her but she has to be careful otherwise if she uses it too much she begins to lose control over her body and mind, and it causes her great pain and can cause her to go unconscious. She figured out she can only use the ability four times in between rests. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Her introduction roleplay is: https://disqus.com/home/dis... I AM BACK!!! · The Role-playing Scientists · Disqus Fellow nerds, ladies, gentlemen, and anything else out there I (and Kito) have returned! Once again internet has returned and I am free to roleplay once more! Also I need to be caught up on a lot and I am just going to say Kito got a mysterious letter and he left to investigate it and came back with a companion. (Can someone send me the character form?) This can be roleplaying Kito coming back from his adventure. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top